In Space
| nextepisode= }} In Space is the eleventh episode of season 2 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and the thirty-seventh overall. Premise A bad parking space gets the gang sent a space station, where an alien contagion has spread among the crew and trust is at an all time low. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Garret * Captain Lewis * Lt. Feigenbaum Villains: * Space Kook * Officer Soung Other characters: * Hutch * Wendell * Mrs. Blake * Gremlin * Giant * Ortiz * Potter Locations * Asteroid 5512-J * Bromidic * Crystal Canopy * Lutz Manor * Ireland Objects * Artificial wormhole * Soap * Gold * Rock Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Space shuttle * Air Gigantica Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * The artificial wormhole takes Scooby, Shaggy, and the alien back in time to previous episodes: ** The gang are sitting on the ground of the Crystal Canopy in . ** Velma carries the gang on her back up the stairs of Lutz Manor in . ** Scooby & Shaggy are trapped with the Gremlin on the outside Air Gigantica during flight in . ** Fred, dressed as a knight, taking on the Giant in . ** The gang finding the spanner while underwater in the Mystery Machine in . * Fred transforms the Mystery Machine into different forms and activates different objects from previous episodes: ** The underwater form in All Paws on Deck. ** The face grabber in . ** Daphne's hand puppet versions of the gang in . Notes/trivia * The episode is a reimagining of the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode . The major differences in the monster is that it isn't called the Spooky Space Kook/Space Kook (although it is credited as "Space Kook"), or its distinctive cackling laugh, and wears a white, realistic space suit identical to the rest of the crew, instead of a bulky blue suit, with a huge helmet. A more traditional version had already been teased, although not necessarily intended, in the opening theme song for a season and a half before this episode. * While not mentioned in this episode, the crew is referred to as Mercury in . Miscellaneous * Daphne Du Jour: Rewiring the ignition controls (although this was actually the alien). The real Daphne pulls jokes. Cultural references * The episode is inspired by the film Alien. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Garret has one "T" on the station's screen, but two in the voice credits. * When the alien impersonates others, the shape of his space suit also changes to match the body of whoever he is impersonating. Additionally, when he is disguised as Scooby-Doo, he has four-fingered paws similar to Scooby's, but after revealing himself, they change on-camera to clawed five-fingered hands. This effect the alien pulled off is never explained, as his hologram device is only limited to his helmet. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 episodes